The invention relates to an engine system comprising a fuel pump.
A high-pressure fuel pump is known for example from DE 197 16 242 A1. Said patent describes a high-pressure fuel pump with multiple pump pistons which are arranged at angular intervals with respect to one another about a central drive shaft. The pump pistons bear, by way of their radially inner ends and under the action of preloaded springs, against an output ring of an eccentric shaft part, and are in each case guided in an axially displaceable manner in a guide bore.
A disadvantage of said high-pressure fuel pump is the fact that the pump pistons and the output ring are subject to intense abrasion forces, and consequently increased material outlay is required in order to counteract wear phenomena.